


Just An Escape

by Leonharte



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonharte/pseuds/Leonharte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss needs something to hold on to, always on the edge of falling apart. Cressida keeps her from tumbling over. PWP set during the lockdown in District 13 when the Capitol strikes. Draws from both book and movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Escape

Katniss can't remember the last time she felt safe. Or relaxed, or at ease. Maybe it was before the last games? Or maybe before they made the announcement victors would be returning to the arena. Whenever it may have been, it was a distant and fast-fading memory. All that she felt now was anxiety and fear, cut with steep spikes of adrenaline. The thing about adrenaline is that it is a drug, and now having been rushed deep underground while the Capitol rained projectiles down on them, the rush was fading. Now all Katniss felt was restless. Initially, every strike was accompanied by screams and crying. Now 24 hours later, not even Prim stirred, fast asleep on the mattress on the floor with that despicable cat.

Katniss rose slowly, trying not to wake her. She didn't know where she was headed, but anything had to be better than lying awake, staring at a stone ceiling that shook dust down onto her face with every raid strike. Her boots moved quietly on the floor, not bothering any of the other residents taking the scheduled 8 hours sleep. She turned a corner, hoping she wouldn't get lost. Everything in District 13 looked the same. As she did, the hallway shook as yet another Capitol bomb struck their location. Katniss paused, waiting for the shockwave to pass, when another one hit. It shook her entire body, and made her take a wider stance so it wouldn't knock her off her feet. Where they trying to dig their way in with explosives?

"In here," a voice called to her from an alcove. Katniss looked to her left and saw Cressida hiding in the shadows, that omnipresent, lopsided smirk grinning at her. Katniss stepped into her rocky hiding spot, noting it held a fire extinguisher. She leaned against the wall opposite the blonde, crossing her arms across her chest. Cressida had ditched her body armour on the ground, but her pistol was still slung in her leg holster. Her black shirt was open, revealing the grey tank she wore underneath. Standard District 13 issue, like Katniss was wearing, but somehow Cressida's tattoos and partly shaved head helped her look the part, and Katniss had to admit, attractive.

"Rough night?" Cressida asked, as the room shook around them as the raid continued.  
"Can't sleep," Katniss replied.   
"Me either. The boys snore too much," she replied, with a light laugh. Katniss gave a quick smile in reply. Cressida fiddled with her pockets.  
"I wish I had a smoke," she answered to Katniss' raised eyebrow.  
"One of those fancy ones I saw at Snow's party?" Katniss asked, remembering the different colours and smells of the pipes and cigarettes of the Capitol's finest.  
"I'd kill for just about any sort right about now," Cressida replied with a sigh.  
"I think Haymitch feels the same about alcohol," Katniss said, feeling the shaking wall with her hands as the raid continued. Cressida shrugged.  
"We all have our vices. Anything to help stabilise how we feel, dull pain, sharpen minds. Forget, remember. Feel, or not. Drugs, smokes, alcohol... sex,"   
"Sex?" Katniss echoed, blushing. Cressida's striking blue eyes met her own, and she dropped her gaze to that smirk, which had only seemed to grow at Katniss' flustered expression.

"It's a release, you forget everything else," Cressida took a calculated step forward towards the younger girl in the cramped space. Katniss pressed her back against the wall, unconsciously breathing a little shallower as that smirk came closer. Her fading adrenaline took a sharp u-turn, making her heart beat faster. Her senses seemed sharper. Cressida's blue eyes seemed to glow, she could smell her breath mingling with her own, could smell the taller woman's body. Could feel every graze of stone under her fingertips, as the wall shook, then her fingertips weren't on the wall behind her, but on the shaved side of Cressida's head, and under her shirt to graze the tank that clung to her ribs. Her quick movement had caused that infuriating smirk, Katniss hadn't decided it was infuriating until right then, to disappear briefly from Cressida's face as Katniss forced her against the wall. A second passed as Katniss held her against the wall, undecided, and Cressida took the opportunity to kiss her. Briefly, their lips met, and Cressida pulled away. She could see the unknown in Katniss' eyes, just as a fire flared in her, and an itch descended lower.  
"When you push a girl against a wall, that's what you do next," she whispered helpfully in Katniss' ear. Katniss didn't have to be told twice, and kissed her roughly, tightening her grip on the slim Cressida. She didn't kiss back like Peeta or Gale, she was much softer, much more giving, and let Katniss take the lead as their tongues slipped over each other's. 

They broke briefly, long enough for Katniss to whisper, "show me." Cressida took her lips again, as the lights flickered with another shockwave. Instead of unbuttoning Katniss' shirt, she pushed her hand up underneath the hem, skimming her fingers along Katniss' ribs until she reached her small breasts, and took one in her palm, kneading it gently and rubbing her thumb over her nipple. Cressida felt Katniss copy her movements, and groaned in approval as Katniss pinched her own nipple between her fingers. Katniss immediately froze. Cressida broke their kiss to hurriedly whisper, "keep going!" encouragingly. She took Katniss' lips again, gently biting at her bottom lip, causing Katniss to murmur her own appreciation. Cressida's other hand was moving in between Katniss' legs, over the District 13 issued pants, causing the young girl to gasp and buck her hips into her hand. Cressida was wary of being too dominant, and let Katniss keep her pinned to the wall and she moved to the neglected breast, and popped the button of her trousers with her other hand, slipping it inside. The tips of her fingers slid against Katniss' clit, and she broke their kiss again to look into her eyes, seeking permission to keep going.

Katniss paused, one hand on Cressida's breast, the other still gripping her shaved head. She moved it now, slowly, tracing down Cressida's body. Cressida stayed still, her fingertips still pressed against Katniss' centre. Still moving slowly, in a wave of confidence, Katniss unbuttoned Cressida's own trousers, and slipped her hand inside. Cressida was warm, and wet, and Katniss' fingers danced over her, exploring, before finding her entrance and roughly pushing two fingers inside. Cressida, breath already ragged, gasped as she felt Katniss slip inside her. She moved her own hand lower, and slid inside Katniss and the younger girl jumped and exhaled hard, leaning her head into Cressida's shoulder. Cressida leaned down and kissed her neck as they began to move against each other in a rhythm. Cressida grasped around Katniss' neck with her free hand, Katniss supported herself on the wall behind them. Cressida curled her fingers ever so slightly, and used her thumb to brush against Katniss' clit. The younger girl followed her example, kissing Cressida's exposed collar bone where her tattoo curled gracefully over it. Their breathing became heavy, and Katniss' movements became more hurried, and jerky, as Cressida brought her to the egde and over it in a rush. As Katniss shook, shuddering with the walls as the raid continued, Cressida let herself become undone underneath the smaller girl. They became still as the alcove shook around them. Cressida was the first to move, languidly withdrawing her hand and giving it a quick wipe on her tank. Katniss awkwardly stepped back, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Like I said, we all have our vices," Cressida said, cutting through the growing awkwardness. "Maybe you just found yours?"  
Katniss had to agree.


End file.
